Forgive And Forget
by personify
Summary: Ali and Joe(Roman) have a past. What happens when that past catches up to them now, in modern times? What if he didn't recognize her, what if him leaving her left a still unhealed wound. Will Joe and Ali be able to reconnect or has their past decided their fate already. Please r&r first fanfic, I'd love feedback so I can improve my writing. I will try to update once a week or more
1. Party Hard

A/N; I own nothing but Ali:/ review please! my first story and I would love to get critiqued as so i can get better for my readers

Ch.1

The party was booming. Jay and Jimmy knew how to throw a damn good party. The boys parents were out of town, and everybody in Pensacola knew they would throw a ragger.

Ali walked up the steps, the music pounding in her ears and the voices of hundreds. She took in a breath and brushed back strands of black and brown hair away from her eyes. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Joe, one of her close friends and the cousin to the partiers.

*_Joe im here, come open the door sweet cheeks;)*_ Ali laughed as she pressed send on her phone and not two seconds later he loomed in the doorway.

"Now was the wink necessary? I mean, really?" Joe's voice rumbled into a laugh and Ali couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, sweet cheeks, it really was. Now let's get fucking wasted" Ali sent a real wink Joes way and slipped between him and the doorway, but before she could get fully into the house- Joe had taken her hand and placed a red solo cup filled with blue liquid.

"I know you too well by now" Joe laughed at the look on Ali's face. Priceless, and seductive.

The night went on, partying, drinking and lots of dancing. Ali loved being with the Samoa family. She was dancing with Jay and Jimmy-the twins, when her best friend Tamina came up and pulled her away to the makeshift kitchen island turned bar.

"Ali Ali Ali, what am I to do with you" Tamina smiled at her friend trying to hide a laugh.

"Whatcha talkin' bout Willis!" Ali slurred and started laughing hysterically at her attempt of a joke.

"You just proved my point" Tamina muttered but smiled never the less and texted Joe. *_Come take ali, dude shes fucked out of her mind."_

Joe felt his phone vibrate and broke away from dancing with the girls around him, expecting a call only to have a text. Reading the text, his brows furrowed. "Every damn time" he grumbled and walked towards his cousin and friend.

"Joey poo!" Ali screamed and jumped up only to stumble into Joe.

"Goodluck A'noai" Tamina giggled and snuck off to go find some booze and boys.

Ali jumped onto Joes back and up the stairs they went, into his room.

"You've had, what, one drink?" Joe sighed in a bit of frustration. "Why the act Ali.."

"Joe. You can't be serious. They would suspect something if we both left for your room alone, sober I may add. Albeit their assumptions would be right but I would rather not have your family and my friends know that we bump uglies without being in a relationship." Ali sighed and played with her hands, not looking at Joe.

"Ali.. I understand but- Look at me please?" He took her chin in his hand, cupping her face. He tried to get her to look at him but she kept looking down, eyes almost closed.

"Joe, don't.. Please don't leave me yet." Ali felt the familiar sting in her eyes and fought against the burn and prayed the tears wouldn't fall. At least not in front of Joe. She could hear him sigh and the feel of his lips against hers. Damn him and his perfect-

Her thoughts were cut off by Joe; he engulfed all of her senses now, for the entire night. She could tell Joe was putting everything into this night, and deep down it worried her. But at this moment, with him, she didn't want to explore it just yet, as she was happy.

Ali woke up the next morning, wearing nothing but Joes arms. She heard a slight chuckle and turned around. "What Joe"

"Bump uglies eh?" his smile broadened as a pillow came smack with his face and a pillow fight ensued, even if it was just Ali beating on Joe.

"Shut up it was the first thing that came to mind." She pouted, which earned a quick kiss on the corner of her lips and the warmth of him leaving her.

"I have to go help clean up, you can wear a shirt of mine and I will drive you home in an hour so be ready." Joe gave her a lopsided smile and pulled his hair into a bun while leaving the room.

"God fucking damn it." Ali mumbled and pulled out her phone. She had a few texts from Tamina and the twins.

Tamina*_you kno I kno dude, this has got to happen all the time omf, but obviously text me when the beast has awoke n you. I want to know details. All of them. Its not gross its curiosity, I mean we aren't really closely related.*_

Tamina*_Bitch wake the fuck up*_

Twin1*_wakey wakey joes bed buddy. I want food, make me food._

Twin2*_Jimmy wants food, can u make it? Tam cant cook for shiiit*_

Unknown* _CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING? No? well.. that's cause I aint, cook for us please ali*_

Ali laughed at her texts and sent a couple out; *_Tamina, we'll talk later. Or if you are still here, while I cook* *Twin1, shut up you know you love me, what u want?* *TWIN 2, yea, you boys love me and you know it.* *The fuck dwyane?* _

She went into the shower and cleaned herself of all the proof she was with Joe last night. God damn was she stupid. For two damn years they'd been sexually involved but he didn't want a girlfriend, ever. She tried to finish quickly, pulled her now clean and wet hair into a bun on the top of her head, pulled on a pair of Joe's oversized sweats and shirt.

"Look who decided to join us, food?!" Jimmy arched a brow at Ali as she entered the kitchen, trying not to step on anything.

"Shut it twin one, you are getting whatever I decide to make, okay sweet cheeks?"

"Well now we know who is dominant between you and Joey poo!" Jay said as he walked into the kitchen, sitting at the now clean island.

"Well excuse you." Ali laughed and turned around, then back to face the Uso twins, "He is a good dominant piece of ass in bed thanks" giggling at the dropped faces on the boys until she turned around.

"Actually sweet cheeks I think it is pretty even if you ask me." Joe winked as he walked past a blushing Ali.

Getting the food well prepared, scrambled eggs were easy and everybody loved them, the boys ate and Joe took Ali home.

"Thanks Joe, see you later and-" Ali paused for a moment, the blush returning. "thanks for the night too, you're not getting these clothes back either."

Joe growled a laugh "Bye Ali"

She opened the door and spent the day lounging in his clothes and memories. Until it was time to go back to bed and prepare for a long day of school tomorrow, at least it was the last week and soon to be graduated, going to school as a personal trainer.

Ali awaited sleep, leaving her phone turned on in case Joe texted her. But no text came and she was soon fast asleep. All the while Joe was off, packing and preparing for his life ahead.


	2. Moving on

Ch.2

Joe looked down at his phone. The text was unsent, he was still unsure if he should. Ali would be mad, he knew that much, but she'd understand right?

*_Ali…I have to leave. I wont be coming back unless to visit. I got signed to the nfl on the practice team. I love you and I hope you know that, without me even saying so ever. You understand me. You stuck with me all that time and didnt run, and for that I thank you.*_

Joe deleted and rewrote the text multiple times, but never actually sent it. He could hear the overhead announcer calling for his flight. After he boarded the plane, he knew everything would change.

Ali looked on at Tamina, The Uso twins, even Dwayne. No Joe. She sighed as they hugged her and boarded their bus, off to the next show of RAW. Someday soon she could join them as her personal trainer, or one of them-but that was a long shot.

"Text me every day Snuka." Ali called after her best friend.

"You think I'd miss that? Besides look at who my travel companions are" Tamina started laughing once she got playful glares from the twins and the trademark eyebrow raise of The Rock.

"I'll miss my boys, maybe you too Tam" Ali finished her goodbyes as the bus doors closed. Heading back into the house to wait for Joe to come back from wherever the hell he ran off to.

Ali waited. Days, weeks and months. Finally she knew Joe wasn't coming back. She needed to move on; she still lived with the Uso brothers, hoping that he would return. She watched him in his interviews all the time. Joe Anoa'i, a Canadian defensive tackle for the Edmonton Eskimos. She knew where he was, but why did he never call; even send her a bloody text.

Yet Ali always stared at his still long curly hair, and those dark eyes that seemed like endless pools. She even had to see him all the time at work, but he never noticed.

She was the head personal trainer for the Eskimos, but changed her name from Ali to Aria. She expected him to notice her, but apparently a name change and a load of cockiness created a fog and he still doesn't know it's her. Every damn day it hurts. The fact that she sees him and every time they had sex, or did anything sexual-even just the good old times, run through her mind, he doesn't give her a second glance.

"Hey Aria, we have a possible knee injury. Can you check it out?" James, one of the workers in the arena; kind of like Arias assistant.

"Jeez, that's what these boys get for fucking chopping each other. Send him in" Ali then dismissed James to bring her the new injured boy.

"Joe! She's ready for you" Ali could hear James through the closed door.

"Just my damned luck" Ali muttered to herself and the Anoa'i boy hobbled in with the support of other trainers.

"Sit him on the table please, and try not to damage the knee even more" Ali got busy getting all of the things she would need, including pain killers and water.

She deepened her voice to her –don't bullshit me tone-" If you want this to go by quickly, please cooperate and no lying as to not have me clear you and get you injured more, I'd prefer to keep my record as is thank you sweet cheeks" Ali let her nickname for Joe when they were teens slip. Yet that was years ago, he wouldn't remember, right?

The eerie silence told her otherwise as Joe took in a breath of air. "Nobody has called me that in...well years."

Ali was feeling around Joes knee for swelling as she responded "Well she must have been special, seeing as you let her call you sweet cheeks and-"

A pained gasp from Joe cut her off and she started to look at the spot she was touching, his kneecap. "She was special, a good friend"

Ali didn't respond to his comment, "Your injury, is a bruised knee, I'll give you some ibuprofen-for the swelling"

Joe sighed "Thanks but I think I have Tylenol at home." He walked out the door with a laugh and within seconds poked his head back in through the door frame. "Do you ever, regret something but know it was best for everybody in the end Aria?"

Yea. Ali knew what it was like. "With some things, but we always have to deal with the things we did and the choices we make, suffer the consequences, you know?"

"I guess you're right. By the way, your phone has been going off." Joe laughed and left the room for the last time that day.

Ali scowled at herself, she never noticed her phone go off and well... Joe made a slight confession to his past, possibly about her. Yet does that mean he knows who she is or is his head still shoved far to up his ass.

Ali looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hello twin two. What can I help you with my dear?"

Jay laughed into his phone, "Oh Ali we have just missed you, wanted to hear your voice. Or is it Aria now? I never know."

"Shut it Jay, I will always be Ali to you" Quickly she looked out of her trainer's room and down the halls to make sure no one could hear her, and shut the door before continuing. "What do you really want?"

"Well, the big man Vince wants a word with you. Seems his head trainer is retiring and they are promoting another guy to take his place, and of course need someone to fill the gap of a lost employee. McMahon wants to meet you, we have a show in Edmonton this upcoming Monday and he wants to see you, thanks to the recommendation by Tamina, Jimmy and myself. What do you say?"

"Well Jay, I say you didn't breathe through that entire speech. I will think about it." Ali started to twirl her hair, and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Stop that." Jay was trying the stifle his laugh as he imagined her face when he said that.

"Stop what Twin2" Ali froze and immediately dropped her hair.

"The whole hair twirl, lip sucking thing. Look, coming to the WWE will be good for you. You won't have to see Joe boy every day and you get to spend all your time with us, we know that's a hard bargain to pass up-hey owe what the fuck!"

Ali giggled as another voice boomed through the phone "Join us baby cakes. Cause the ROCK wants you back in his LIIIIIIIFE!"

"Dwayne, you're fucked in the mind…but I will give it serious thought. Love you all and good bye for now losers" Ali clicked her phone shut, a huge smile on her face. She really did miss her friends from Pensacola and working for the WWE would be a great pay raise and chances to travel- even are with the people she loved dearly.


	3. The Next Step

A/N; Thanks to the review i did not realize i was spelling Jey as Jay. My bad:/ but from now on i will do it right! Go me! thanks for the follows and what not you fantabulous people!

* * *

Ch.3

Ali sat on the trainer's table, sipping her cotton candy frap from Starbucks. She laughed at her phone as she went through more creations of mixing Starbucks drinks, like a vanilla frap with raspberry, simple and genius.

Her phone started to ring; I'm a bird mother f remix. Ali bobbed her head like a cockatoo to the beat and sang with it, not realizing it was her phone going off. "I'm a bir-bir-bir-bir-birbirbir-bird mother f!"

"Nice moves, but might want to answer your phone Aria" Joe chuckled as Ali sprang off the table and answered her phone, face red hot. "He-hello?" she breathed out.

"Hell is this Ali?" The big man's raspy voice came through that phone.

"This is she" Ali calmed herself, twirling her hair, ignoring that Joe was still in her doorway.

"I didn't interrupt anything…did I?" Vince all but held back his chuckle.

"No sir! I just, well to be honest, love my ring tone and started jamming." Ali's face felt hotter and she couldn't help but wonder if it was from what Vince implied or that Joe was staring her down, even though she tried to ignore his curious smile. She didn't mind him there, it felt normal to her.

"Alright, if you say so kiddo. In two days' time the roster will be in your town, and I was wondering if you would like to meet for a business meeting over coffee, just the two of us."

Ali eyed Joe and gave a slight smile before she answered, "I would like that, I know a great place. It is in Leduc County but none the less, good place. I can text you directions once we set a time and place?" She bit down on her lip nervously at Joes eyebrow raise and the lopsided smile returned. Inside Ali swooned a bit.

"Sounds good, I will text you when I land and hopefully you can meet me right away. If you want a rough estimate, 8 o'clock." Ali could hear the Million Dollar Princess in the background trying to gain her father's attention.

"Eight sounds good, see you then and good bye Vince." Ali was the first to hang up and looked dead into Joes eyes who was still there at this time.

"What can I help you with Joe?" Ali was proud that her voice came out even and calm.

"Well, I was here cause my knee is still sore but caught you on the phone. Date?" Joe took a step closer.

"Sit on the table, now what would make you think that?" she tried to keep her heart from pounding, but when he walked past her and his very firm arm brushed against her breath, she had to hold in the breath that threatened to leave her body in a gasp.

"The blush on your face and-" Joe was cut off by Ali's phone again.

'OH! That's ma jam! That's ma ja-'Ali checked the caller ID, seeing it was Tamina, she thought she would understand if she didn't answer and thus pressed the silence button.

"Sorry about that but no not a date, an interview." Ending with that comment Ali got to work on checking out his knee cap.

"You can answer that you know" Joe just huffed a breath of air as she applied pressure to the bone. "Shit tits!" Joe yelled and Ali started to hysterically laugh.

"Oh…My…God. Joe! Did you just- hahaha oh my god, shit tits?" Ali gently prodded the knee and could feel a slight and irregular bump.

"Shut it and never speak of this." Joe smiled then added, "Please?"

"Maybe, I want you to go to a doctor and check this out; I think it may be cracked." Ali then went over to the phone in the office to make a call and get his appointment booked, as to make sure he actually goes.

After she got off the phone, she handed him a slip of paper for the details for his appointment and walked him out of the office.

"Good luck with the interview Aria. And once again, please don't speak of my phrase." Ali chuckled; it was almost a plea coming from Joe.

"Don't worry; I have said some pretty damn stupid things in my life, and thank you. I would also much appreciate it if me having this interview didn't leave us? If it goes well I would like to tell people myself and not rumors." Ali thought back through stupid yet funny things she had said, and rumors.

_**"Did you hear about Ali and Joe? What a skank. Sleeping with my man!"**_

_** "Oh Summer I agree with you. She needs to learn her place."**_

_** Ali stood at her locker, the door hiding her face. It was the night after the Monday after the party. The girls that wanted Joe for his status or body were all jealous and as soon as Twin1 and Twin2 found out, along with Tamina; everybody knew. She was worried about things anymore. This wouldn't bug her that much but the fact that Joe still hadn't shown up and the Samoa clan was off on the road for WWE, she was alone. **_

"Earth the Aria! Hey! Aria!" Ali snapped out from her memory, Joe's firm grip on her shoulders, lightly shaking her. That didn't bug her-but the fact that his nose was inches away from hers did.

"Joe, I am fine but…your face is really close and..." Ali trailed off. Goddamn being so, so tempted.

He backed up a few steps, still eyeing her. "Alright. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Joe shut the door behind him and Ali slunk back deeper into the trainer's room. Grabbing all of her things and cleaning up. She was ready to go home. And to be quite honest with herself, leave this dreary cold town that was too dry in the summer and bloody cold in the winter. She really hoped she could go on the road with her friends.

Ali picked up her phone and swiped across the screen on the miss call, to return Taminas call.

"Hey Ali li li li" Tamina snickered at the nick name.

"Fuck. Seriously Tam?" Ali huffed in frustration.

"Yes ma'am. How are you and why didn't you answer my call!"

"Sorry I was with Joe, knee thing, you know, doing my job." Ali locked up the trainer's room and started to head for her car.

"Well that must be fun. Alone with Anoa'i." Tamina plopped down on her couch and snuggled up against the warm body beside her.

"Shut it Tam. I gotta go, driving time! Miss you Snuka." Ali unlocked her car door and slipped in, waiting for her friends reply.

"Miss you too Al, we have things to talk about, call you later" Tamina hung up and looked into the eyes of her movie watching partner. "You haven't told her yet?" The mysterious man asked the women lying with her head on his chest.

"Not yet Chick Magnet, just wait till she comes here." The so called chick magnet sighed and pressed play for the movie.

Ali was driving in her car, back to her room. Phone plugged into the auxiliary cable; blasting her music. As I'll Be Your Man by James Blunt played, a smile formed on her face and she sang along.

"Slide over here let your hands feel the way, there's no better method to communicate." Feeling a bit more confident and into the song, she turned up the volume and sang louder.

The song lasted the rest of the way home and put her in a better mood. Sometimes it just takes the small things.

Still humming the tune, Ali stopped at her door and fished out her keys.

"Great voice ya got there darlin'." Ali's neighbor commented as he walked by to get to his own door.

"Shhh no I don't" Ali retorted back.

"Well then don't sing in a hotel hallway?" Ali laughed at that. "Good I make ya laugh"

"Yea yea, thanks Dean." Ali couldn't find her keys so she sat on the floor and dumped her purse contents onto the ground, digging around to find the un-findable key card.

"Need help? And if ya don't mind me asking, ya work here so why are ya in a hotel?" Dean asked pointing towards the Edmonton Eskomos employee card that was clipped to her belt loop.

"No I think I'm good haha. Well I travel with them in the season plus exhibition games and spend some of the off season in Pensacola to visit friends and I used to live there so yea." Finding her key card she slipped it into the slot, waited for the light to turn green and opened her door. Propping it open and shoving her things back into her purse.

"Makes sense" Dean smiled at her small struggle of trying to fit a book back into the overstuffed bag.

"Yea, what about you, you've been here for a couple of weeks yet never leave much from what I've noticed" Ali blankly stated, smiling to try and make her statement more friendly.

"Ah well ya see I am waiting for my soon to be boss to arrive in this here town, had to meet him 'ere. Signing a contract, ya know?" Dean smirked at her

"Good luck then, I gotta go make dinner." Ali paused for a moment. "If you don't mind grilled cheese you can join" Ali grabbed the end of her hair and started to twirl it, lighting biting her bottom lip.

"As long as I don't have to cook!" Dean started to walk over and held the door wider for her to walk through following her in.

Ali smiled and walked in, Dean following. She was glad he didn't say no. Yea she didn't know the guy all too well but she was twenty two, time to take some chances and have fun right? Right.

* * *

A/N; Ooo gurl. Who is tamina dating? if you got the chick magnet reference then four for you. If not wait and see my lovelies. Anywho. this chapter is my longest so faaar omg k. I cant not write about this. i spent way to much time planning and i just want to get it all out there. but patience me. dont give them too much ;) wow im weird ok. Review creatures and make me a happy person

WAIT. how will the dinner go with dean? Well we shall see now shant we.

Im going to stop now while i am ahead


	4. Fling it on

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE OMF I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. i am writting like crazy to make the chapters longer and i will post so much more frequently. Hope you are all still with me!

* * *

ch.4

Ali saw Dean looking around the hotel room. She mentally noted that he almost had a permanent smirk on his face, and damn it she found it very appealing.

"Well, I am gonna start on the food, grilled cheese and peanut butter. Trust me it's good" Ali smiled at Dean as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh I know, only way to have grilled cheese! I will do the slicing ya can butter up the bread" Ali nodded and got started. She could remember the last time she made them, and it was for Joe.

She shook her head. No, not tonight. She would not think of him while with Dean. She went over to the fridge, grabbing the cheese-weighing the pros and cons of Dean. He was funny, smart, and attractive. She still had yet to find a con.

"So Aria, peanut butter is where?" Dean stood there, with two cabinets open, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right behind you" laughing as Dean turned around and started smearing the delicious goop on the bread.

Ali finished slicing the cheese and started crisscrossing it. Then an idea came to mind as she watched Dean from the corner of her eyes. He was leaning against the counter, watching her. The smirk plastered on his face, and it was contagious. She picked up the cheese and flung it sideways, hitting Dean smack in the face.

"Oh hell no." Dean dug the spoon into the peanut butter and flung it towards Ali, landing nicely between her collar bones.

"You. Are so done Dean." Ali laughed as she grabbed a random cup of water and splashed Dean.

Dean broke out laughing before he put the sandwiches on the frying pan. "Ya know Aria, Ya are different then I thought."

"Good or bad?" Ali twirled her thumbs.

"Most definitely good. I was worried ya were too involved in ya job, or something else.." With that said, Dean focused on the grilling, flipping them over.

"I am, I mean I was. But I'm getting away from that soon, well hopefully. New beginnings right?" Ali opened her cupboard and grabbed two plates and glasses. Holding up the can of coke, looking for Deans approval.

"New beginnings eh? And cokes good." Dean smiled slightly, not a smirk or note of sass. A genuine smile.

Ali grabbed her bottle of rum and Dean raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Ya read my mind sweetheart."

"Glad you agree, one or two shots?" Pouring two into her own glass, looking at dean as he raised two fingers. "Two it is then"

They sat down on the couch, eating their food and watching a Forever Strong on Netflix. Ali grabbed Deans plate, stacking it with hers and placing it on the table. Grabbing the half full glass of rum and coke, she leaned back into the comfort of Deans body.

"You know Dean, you aren't as soft as I thought you were." Ali looked up at a smirking Dean, her tongue sticking out.

"Well now that is just hurtful!" Chuckling he grabbed her glass, placing both his and hers on the table. "Ya are gonna hafta pay for that now"

Ali looked up at Dean, searching his face for an answer. Her eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes, slightly biting her lip. Dean seemed to get the message and leaned in. His mouth came crashing down on hers, shifting his body to be on top of her-propping himself up on his elbow.

Ali let the surge of adrenaline course through her. Feeling his strong arms wrapped around her, she felt safe. Ali let herself go, all fears were now gone. She broke the kiss with Dean, she could barely breath. "Bedroom."

"Are ya sure?" Dean hesitated but his eyes told all.

"I am fully serious, let's go" She stood up, taking Deans hand and leading him to her room.

"Before we do this Aria. I want ya to know I don't want this to be a-a one time thing." Ali smiled at Dean and just nodded her head. Pushing him down on the bed, following.

The next morning Ali woke to now familiar strong arms wrapped around her. She stayed still and thought out the night. Did she move to fast? Was it a mistake? No, she thought. Most definitely not a mistake. Besides didn't he himself say he didn't want it to be a onetime thing? But did that mean that he wanted only sex or…

Dean sat up, taking Ali with him. "Ya are a morning thinker? I can feel those brain waves emanating off of ya! Now, we are getting breaky! Get dress m'dear I know a great place to take you." With that he got up, pulled his boxers and jeans on. "I'll be back in five minutes, kind of needing clean clothes at this present moment. Meet me in the hallway, ya have fifteen minutes."

Ali waited till she heard her door click before she bolted out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and oh god did she look just hysterical. Her hair was oddly fine, but pieces stuck out, as to be expected. Yet it was the goofy grin on her face that got her. Yea, she was happy. She washed her face and did her hair into a bun, fixing makeup and finally being happy with her look, went to get dressed.

"Fucking eh. I just got ready butt ass naked. Go me. Wait a minute, I just got laid. Awwweee yaaaaa!" Composing herself she quickly threw on her clothes and walked out of her room. Conveniently Dean was standing there smirking.

"What?" Ali questioned as she looked at Dean.

"Walls, thinner than I thought. Wonder who all heard us last night." Dean chuckled as Ali went bright red. "What time is your interview at today?"

"Uhh, eight I think?" Ali grabbed her phone, mentally groaning at all the texts and went on searching for Vince's text to see the exact time. "Yup eight, dinner interview."

"Well that's convenient, my contract signing I mentioned last night, it's also at eight. Maybe I could pick ya up afterwards?" Dean leaned against the door frame, motioning for her to exit the premises first.

"That sounds like a plan Stan. I'll text you afterwards." Ali walked out of the door and down the hall to the elevator.

They both stepped through the metal doors and Dean pressed the lobby button. Feeling the vibration of her phone another time, Ali checked her phone.

*Twin 1; Yo Alililili*  
*Twin2; Hey babe;) call me*  
*Twin2; That was Jimmy, he says u r ignoring him. Answer him, im going gad damn crazy*  
*Dwayney poo; Hey doll, Joe is at the arena to check out RAW this week, if you are still coming over lemme know;D*  
*Tamtam; Girl we have lots to talk about.. concerning boys and toys! Call me later*  
*Twin1; Answer me, im needy*

Ali laughed at her phone and typed away, letting Tamina and the twins shed call them later and telling Dwayne that she would still be going to RAW.

"Everything is just peachy I presume" Dean led himself and Ali out of the elevator and towards the lobby doors.

"Yea, just some friends from back home." Ali smiled and walked out the door. "Where to?"

"Just follow me" Dean walked away, grabbing her hand.

Dean led her to an old coffee shop that smelled of roasted coffee and sweet tea. Ali felt comforted by the smell, sitting at a table by the window with Dean. She looked over the single page menu, deciding on mushroom spinach omelette with raspberry iced tea. Dean looked at the old woman waitress who didn't need to write down there order and asked if he wanted his usual and he nodded.

"Come here much eh?" Ali laughed and watched Dean.

"Ya see darlin', this here is my cousins town and I used to come here every summer as a kid."  
"I can trust that" Ali stuck her tongue out, both chuckling as the old woman brought their drinks.

After breakfast the pair split up to do their own things, and once Ali turned the corner she dialed Taminas number.

"Hello, this is Tamina"

"Hey tamtam, told you I'd call. Now spill your boy secrets and I'll spill mine"

"Is this a 'I will show you mine if you show me yours' type of thing?"

"Yes, yes in fact it is. Spill"

"Alright, well sweetheart. Since my time in the WWE I have met a nice boy off the camera and an asshole on the camera."  
"Whoa girl. The miz right?"

"what? Howd you- you know what never mind. Sometimes its best not to ask"

"It's the way you look at him on tv sweetcheeks, and how he sneaks looks at you."

"It's that noticeable? Shit man, do you think Dwayne and the Usos know? Nobody but you knows right now, cause you know, storyline shit."

"Yea to me, not them, they're kind of…stupid in that sense."

"Thank god, now you show me yours Al."

"This guy, Dean. Well we slept together last night. He's totally hot, and a wrestler. He has a contract signing tonight-hopefully wwe. I mean how cool would it be for that to happen. Anyways yea we had dinner at my place, just left breakfast with him and we are going out for dinner-more like drinks-after my meeting with Vince."

"Damn girl, we all thought you lost your touch after Joe"

"We don't mention that dreadful time ever" Ali couldn't hold back the laugh, then remembered her friend basically insulted her. "Hey wait, of course I still got it-just this time I let him stay the night and take me out"

"Whatever you say. The boys all wish to speak to you- which one you want first? Ow hey okay you decide!"

"Alililililili!"

"Hey Jimmy bear. Must you really do that though.. I mean come on."

"Yes I must, now good luck at the interview thing tonight and be careful. Don't wear anything that may make you eye candy and a ringside bitch k?"

"What if I was the Usos' eye candy?" Ali giggled and sat on the park bench she saw.

"That... well Tamina already is, awkward as fuck by the way seeing your cousin all sexualized like that."

"I understand sweet cheeks; I'll see what I can do. I haven't trained in a ring in a while though."

"Doesn't matter, anyways Jey wants to say a few words"

"Alright-"

"Alright to what?! I didn't say nothin' yet!"

"Jey… loud and oblivious as ever, I miss you boys and the rambunctious things you guys did."

"We miss you to Al. Or shall I call you, Aria?"

"Shut up. That was done so I couldn't be followed and you know it."

"Yea yea I know, anyways we all want to go to dinner tomorrow night, you know, if Dean isn't occupying your time" Ali swore she could hear his smirk through the phone.

"Wow, no secrets with you boys, yea I can go tomorrow night, I'd be happy to see all of you"

"Good, cause I'd kidnap you if you didn't! Dwayne wants a word with you, apparently one we can't hear so imma hand you over to him, love ya and talk to you later"

"Bye Jey can't wait to see you all tomorrow!"

"Hey darlin', one sec. You know I can see all of your feet shadows under the door! Let me move onto the balcony girl."

"Don't keep me waiting Dwayney poo." Ali chuckled at the low growl response she got from the other end of the phone.

"Alright. Well as you know he will be at the actual arena this weekend with me and I know you wanted to come check out the place. So what I was thinking was we could say you're my personal trainer now as well as the football teams and am helping me with The Peoples Elbow!"

"It's so sad that you thought all that through, but if tonight goes well then I will have a reason to be there more than him and travel with you."

"What you mean? You gonna be a diva? Oh hell yes you can be my manager! Can't you just picture it!"

"Yea no.. I may be hired as a personal trainer until I start training again and possibly become a diva. But I'd rather not. I love training, you should know that."

"I know I know. Can't blame a man for at least trying right? Anyways, what would you like to do? I can tell Joe no?"

"No I'd rather you not. I'm getting a tour from the big man himself; I'll meet you after and during the show though."

"Alright. Just so you know, he's asked about you."

"Dwayne, I don't want to know."

"Ali please. I'm surprised that you have evaded him realizing for so long. What did you even do to make him not realize?"

"My boobs finally appeared I got a nose job, I dress nice, dye my hair all funky fun and actually wear make-up properly. I look quite different. I also fixed my teeth and lost a lot of weight. Don't tell the others I want to see if they recognize me too."

"I won't. I will say I'm sad you changed yourself so much to hide yourself from one man."

"It's not just one man rocky. It's-never mind. Anyways, tell the others that I will meet them at Mongolian grill at 7:30 okay?"

"Yea sounds good, can't wait to see you tomorrow Al."

"You too Dwayney poo, love you all. Bye" Ali clicked off the phone and went back to being her Aria persona.

She headed back to her hotel room to grab her work things and go to the stadium. On the walk back, she listened to her heels click against the concrete. She remembered back when she used to wear only converse and jeans. No dresses, no girly things or colours. Hair always up, a simple tank top or graphic tee and her black zip up hoodie on the rare chilly days. She wished things could still be so simple. She hated having to go outside of her comfort zone. Granted she always felt nice and the looks from other guys was nice, she missed the comfort of not caring.

Once she was back into her room she decided, she changed out of her clothes and put on her yoga pants and a lululemon top. She went through her closet until she found her old lowcut converse and threw them on.

Looking in the mirror she grabbed her hair and threw it up into a messy bun. She smiled into the mirror, satisfied. She looked somewhat like herself again. Ali was comfortable and more happy.

Ali looked at the time; it was ten o'clock, time for her to head for work. She took one more glance into the mirror and headed out the door.

She got into her car and drove to work. Once she got to the stadium she felt a little nervous. Albeit now she actually looked like a personal trainer, she wondered if all the people would take her as seriously. She noticed that when she dressed up, people tended to take her more seriously-so would that change anything now?

Ali worked up her courage and stepped out of the car, going into the trunk to grab her gym and work bag. Shutting the trunk she looked over and saw one of the football players and he didn't notice her yet.

A little excited for the day, she walked on to the doors. Walking through the corridors to get to her office, she noticed that none of the actual players noticed or talked to her, but the staff all did. Even the owner of the team was here that day and he stopped to second glance at her before engaging in a conversation.

"Aria dear, you look different, but it's nice, what I mean to say that you look nice today"

"It's understandable sir, just thought I would dress more like a sports trainer than I have lately, sometimes running around in heels isn't all that affective." Ali laughed

"Yes I quite agree. Well I have to go deal with the team, some things have come up. Good day Aria."

"Bye sir." Ali kept walking, she felt good now that she knew somebody approved of the change and walked into her office.

"Aria we have a situation, Brad is threatening to quit If he doesn't get a promotion." Duke, one of Arias assistance scrambled around the trainers area, he was one of the more up tight people.

"Calm down, where is he?" Duke pointed Ali into the direction of Brads office.

Ali stormed over to Brads office, she didn't like undeserving people like Brad who thought they deserved everything. At this moment she wished she did wear her more office clothes to seem more intimidating.

"Brad, a word." Ali looked at the other trainer in the office and glared until they left the room and closed the door. "Now I am head of the trainers department here and if you have a complaint you come to me. Clear?"

"Yea no not clear. I have been working here much longer than you have Aria, and since you've been in charge nobody has gotten a promotion or raise. I deserve one." Brads smugness made Ali's blood boil.

"No, you don't. Your success record is pitiful; you are lazy with your work and reports and have no love for the job. There are no promotions to give, simply because there aren't any. I do not appreciate employees who think they deserve everything but do nothing to earn it. Next time you have a problem, come talk to me. Now are we clear?" Ali huffed out an annoyed breath waiting for Brad to reply.

"Yea fine. But on other words you look more like a trainer now, maybe people will take you seriously, well more seriously."

"I'm going to ignore that last part." Ali walked out the door, making eye contact with the rest of the trainers and walked back to her office. She nearly jumped when she saw Joe sitting on her desk.

"Hey Joe, what can I help you with?" Ali shifted uncomfortably under Joes quizzical gaze.

"Yea umm, my knee. Kinda bugging me again." Joe pointed at his perfectly fine looking knee and gave her his lopsided smile.

"Okay let me check it." Ali leaned over to check out the knee, poking and prodding it. "Now want to tell me the real reason you came to my office Anoa'i?" Ali continued examining the knee to keep herself busy, going a little above and below the knee too to kill extra time.

"Oh right, well everybody was talking about how different you looked today and I had to see it for myself. You actually dress like an old friend of mine, it's nice to see." Ali could feel Joe tense a little so she shifted from examining to a little massage behind the knee. Remembering how much he loved that particular spot to be massaged she almost pulled back quickly, muttering an excuse about how she was just checking it from behind now.

"An old friend hey? Well I'm glad to be a surrogate for that" Ali giggled a little. She tried to not be around Joe too much or talk a lot as so he wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Yea, it's one of the things I really appreciated about her, she didn't give a fuck whether or not if she dressed to the norm of the people. It was always about what she wanted to wear and how comfortable she was. It was refreshing from all the other girls I'd be around"

"Other girls?" Ali almost jumped out of her skin, she didn't know he had other girls. She reminded herself to calm down. "So I am just taking a guess here but this girl seemed to be like, a bro right?"

"Yea, she was a good friend, I won't lie I had feelings for her but it took me awhile to figure out what those were."

"So that's where the other girls came into play?" Ali could feel the happiness that he admits he did have feelings for her in the past, but the hurt that there were others.

"Well not exactly. The other girls didn't, as you say came into play, until later years when I didn't talk to her anymore. When her and I were together it was just her. Otherwise my cousins would've kicked my ass. That's actually how I met her. She was friends with my cousins then I met her and we became close. She thought otherwise sometimes but yea."

Ali sat in a chair, feeling she was done with the examination. "Well it's none of my business but, why did you stop talking to this girl if she was so special?"

"Because I left, I got a career in football and like I said I didn't realize how special she was until I no longer had her."

"I see, well all I can say is there is absolutely nothing wrong with your knee and I clear you to play or practice." Ali stood up and walked Joe to the door.

"Thanks Aria." Joe walked out and Ali closed the door behind him. This was going to be a long day ahead.


	5. Revealing of the Truth

Ch.5

Ali finished up work and sped home. She avoided all of the people in the hall way, turning up the music and plopping in her headphones. She just wanted to get home and get ready for her interview with Vince and a nice time with Dean.

She pulled into the parking and quickly sped up to her room. As soon as the door she was stripping off clothes throughout her apartment, until she was in her room and put on a nice dress, adorned with a belt. Looking into the mirror she decided that she would stick to wearing her converse with the dress, it went well and figured if she was to work with the WWE then she'd do it in comfort right? I mean everybody saw that the trainers there wore uniforms and never saw their shoes unless they actually came out into the ring.

She looked herself once more in the mirror and approved of how she looked. Looking at her phone for the time she smiled, a missed call from Dwayne. Over the years she had become closer to him and decided to call him back, for it was only seven and she had an hour until Vince would pick her up.

She dialed Dwayne's number and listened to the rings. When she was about to hang up and try again later he answered.

"Hello?" Dwayne seemed out of breath and Ali couldn't help but laugh. She knew exactly what he was up to.

"Sorry Dwayney poo, is this a bad time?"

"No, just finished and she is leaving. Just give me a sec, don't hang up." Ali laughed another time and heard muffled sounds through the phone. "Alright I'm back, what can I help you with?"

"Hey now I'm returning your call" Ali was a bit confused but hey, good time to just talk too.

"Yea that's right. Well you called me and I heard an interesting conversation with you and Joe boy, so I thought I'd call you and question it at a better time."

Ali could feel herself pale; she really didn't want to talk about Joe. "Yea well it brought some things to my attention that I no longer need to question. Not much to really talk about."

"That is good to hear then. Well anyways, your dinner is tonight right? Good luck and I really hope you get the job. You can travel with me on the Samoa's' bus that includes Tamina, and the twins. Either way you're set. And a hint about the big man, wear something professional, yet comfortable, nothing slutty. Leave that to the Divas."

"Is that a sense of protectiveness I hear Dwayne? Anyways, I'm wearing a dress with converse, is that okay? I really don't want to wear heals."

"You're wearing converse again? That's news I must share. Anyways yes that is perfect; heels are over rated, unless you're short like this girl named Ali."

"Whoa whoa whoa, that was harsh. I will say I'm slightly nervous about tonight. I mean I really want the job but I do have ring training as well and if I start to train in the ring again then maybe I can become a diva and that would be so much fun"

"One step at a time doll. Become a trainer there, then start training and let Vince discover you training with me, the twins and Tam. You'll do just fine."

"Thanks rocky boy. But would you really train me? I meant the twins could help me and Tam become a tag team and you could train me for individual and Tam could help with all of the diva shit. Wow I am getting ahead of myself here. One step at a time right?"

"Exactly but I think that is well thought out. I have to go; the boys are here to go out for a- Hello person Rocky is on the phone with!"

"Um hello... who the fuck is this"

"A wild one guys! And a girl! Well my name is Orton, Randy Orton. Nice to meet you."

Ali giggled; she always found the Viper to be hot as hell and decided to play the game. "Well Viper with the sexy voice, I'd say nice to meet you but I really actually haven't so I'm gonna go, tell Dwayne I'll call him tomorrow before dinner." And with that Ali hung up to let Dwayne deal with the questions and sure that he'd give her hell for it later.

Looking at the clock, it was quarter to eight so Ali went and put her hair up in a ponytail. Looking once more in the mirror she gave herself a once over, sent a text off to Tamina and the twins to let them know she'd tell them all about the interview tomorrow, receiving some sassy texts in reply along with good lucks. She suddenly felt nervous to see her friends tomorrow. Sure she talked to them all the time, but she hadn't actually seen them in years since they all made it big in wrestling and she went off to school and moved to Canada.

Looking at the clock once more, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She decided to take the stairs, hearing the pounding of her feet against the solid concrete calmed her nerves. She walked out of the stairwell once she got to the lobby level. She saw Vince standing by the reception desk and walked up to him.

"Good evening Aria, we are going to meet some other people at the restaurant, if you are ready to go?"

"As ready as I will ever be." With that Vince led the way out of the hotel and to the limo. A man opened the door for them both, and once inside Ali saw Stephanie and Paul Levesque. She understood that they were all to decide if she would be hired, but this seemed much to be a trainer.

"It is about a five minute drive to the restaurant, and no these aren't the people we will be meeting, there are three men to meet us there. This is my daughter Stephanie and my son in law Paul."

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Aria." Ali crossed her legs and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Who would these three men be and what did they have to do with all of this.

"And vice versa, now there is no reason to be nervous, and I can tell you're wondering why there are others involved, but not to worry it will all be revealed in time."

"Alright, thank you." And with that the car came to a stop, the door opened and they all gestured for her to get out first.

In the restaurant, the four of them walked to a table in the back where the three mysterious men sat. Paul and Stephanie sat beside the man with blonde and brown hair; next to him was Dean and…Joe. Ali's heart stopped as she sat between him and Vince.

"Now that we are all here let's get started. Now introductions, Jon, or Dean as we've decided, Joe, now Roman, and Colby now to be Seth. This here is Aria, and we are all going to form a story line." Vince jumped right into the topic.

"Whoa wait. This-wait I thought I was to be hired as a personal trainer, not some whore on the side to be a manager." Paul and Stephanie, even Vince let out a small laugh.

"You will be, but once we heard of your connections, like how you know some people in the company, we thought why not give you a story line and eventually ring time." Paul gave Ali a reassuring smile, while Dean and Joe gave her a quizzical look.

"It seems some of you already met?" Stephanie inquired the looks Ali was getting.

"Uhm... yea, I work with Joe in the CFL and I live next to Dean at this current moment. But I don't know Colby; it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise babe" Dean smacked Colby's arm and they both laughed.

"Well I'm glad you three have been spending time together, Ali I am going to ask you to do the same and join in on their outings or whatever they do together. But on the topic of your job Aria, we will start you off as a personal trainer for one of the superstars and after a couple of months and show time, we want you to start having an onscreen relationship with one of these boys here, still to be decided and that will start a feud between who you work for and that of the shield, which is these three. Then it that feud we will introduce you into the ring, and will be trained by the Samoa clan."

Joe didn't say anything but just raised an eyebrow at the mention of his family; it didn't go unnoticed by the big man and his daughter.

"Question Joe?" Stephanie leaned forward a bit, and it was somewhat intimidating.

"Not really, just, why the Samoa's?"

"Probably because the Usos are the ones who recommended her along with Rock and Snuka, so they are to train her over time."

"We can train her too" Colby smirked as Dean cut into the conversation.

"Yes, good idea." Vince looked like he was thinking more things through as the table went silent.

They all ordered their food, all the men looking at Ali oddly as she ordered her burger. "What? I like food, there is no way in hell I'd get a salad instead of a burger, ever." They all chuckled as Stephanie agreed and ordered a burger as well.

They all ate their food, making small talk, and Joe and Ali talked a bit.

"Didn't know you knew my family?" Joe questioned Ali

"Yea, it's a long story actually" Ali laughed trying not to give anything away.

"I deffs want to hear this another time then." Joe smiled and Ali couldn't help but smile back, and the glares from Dean didn't go unnoticed.

"Sounds good Anoa'i." Immediately Ali wished she could take that back, she hadn't called him that in a long time, and hoped to god that he didn't remember how often she had called him that.

She let go of her breath when she heard a low rumble come from his chest. Taking a sip of her iced tea, she went to talk to Colby.

"So Colby, anything I should know about you?" Ali slightly leaned over Joe to get a better look at Colby and Dean.

"Nah, you can learn all you need to over the course of time we will spend together, speaking of, we are gonna go for drinks after this and we would love for you to join, as long as you can hold your liquor."

"I am so down, Dean you're going too right?"

"Of course." Dean's sharpness didn't evade anyone at the table and Ali decided she would question it later.

"Well now that everybody has gotten to know each other, we are off. The bill is paid for so don't worry about that. We will formally sign contracts on Monday, the boys during RAW and Ali shortly before the show, stop by my office."

"Alright" "Okay" "Yes sir!" They boys answered and Ali just nodded her head.

The McManns left and the four of them sat there for a moment. Dean was the first to stand up and walked towards the door, Colby stood and waited for Joe and Ali to follow suit.

"What's Deans damn prob. Dudes he is pissed at something" Colby almost talked like a teenager and it amused Ali. She could tell she would get along with him just fine.

"I'll talk to him." With that Ali left the boys and walked out the door to Dean.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"Dean what is with you?"

"You. You're all over Joe, and barely spoke to me the entire night."

"Well sorry. But I know Joe, we work together and I told you that. You were at an awkward angle for me to talk to, I had to lean over Joe to talk to Colby."

"Whatever, you know I knew you wouldn't feel something for me, you're just a slut looking for a good time with whatever guy that comes along." With that Ali balled her hand up into a fist and drove it into Deans jaw.

"Fuck you. I actually like you. I did feel something, now? It's fucking gone."

Dean cradled his jaw with his hand, seething. Blood pooled in his hand and Ali remembered she was wearing a ring.

"Fuckin' eh. I'm sorry-" Ali was cut off by the other two guys coming out.

"Wow Jon what did you say to deserve that?" Colby of course wanted to know the dirty details.

"Said something I shouldn't have, let's go to the bar."

Joe gave Ali a quizzical look and picked up her hand. Ali hissed out when he grabbed the finger with the ring on it.

"They're out of ear shot, why'd you punch him?" Joe slowly slipped off the ring, not noticing or ignoring that it was the same one he gave her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Called me a not nice name so I did a not nice thing to his face, I forgot I had the ring on though. Who would've thought that a small little sapphire could cut a face?"

"You did hit his jaw. I think you broke the finger, I can either reset it or you can drink the pain away?"

"Reset the bitch." They both laughed as she braced herself for the pain. The resetting is always worse than the breaking.

Joe pushed on her finger and she yelped out, the other two boys turned around and jogged back to them.

"Yo I thought you guys were right behind us, what the fuck was the yell for?"

"I broke my finger…" Ali grabbed the ring from Joe and put it on her right hands ring finger, careful not to touch the middle one and walked past the guys and into the closest bar.

Joe stopped Dean and let Colby go ahead. "Dude, you deserved that. She is nothing close to being a slut, and pull something like that again, and I will deal with you." Joe walked past Dean and into the bar. Dean just scoffed and followed after.

The next morning Ali woke up to an aching head and finger. She didn't remember much from the bar, just that she did a lot of shots with the guys and outlasted Colby. Rolling over she hit a warm body and screamed.

"OH MY FUCK. WHO ARE YOU?" Ali jumped out of bed and hit the wall. When the body did nothing she dared to pull back the sheets and immediately sickened. The body wasn't warm; it was the slick red blood that was. A sticky note attached to it.

'_We found you. There is no running from us Ali. Or should I call you Aria'_

Ali hit the floor, called the police and sat there, unmoving. She let them come in and take her down to the station. She clutched the note and handed it over to the detective who then let her explain everything. Why she really moved to Canada, why she changed her name, everything. Her father was involved with the Irish mob and couldn't pay up so they had been after her ever since.

"Miss, is there anybody you can call to pick you up?"

"Ye-yes."

"Alright, you can use my office; I will give you my card and will be in touch."

Ali picked up her phone and dialed Taminas number. Within minutes she was there with the twins and Dwayne.

She stood from her seat and it didn't take long for them to recognize her. Tamina was the first to hug her, then the twins and finally Dwayne.

"You are so staying with us from now on." Tamina looked over her shoulder and that's when Ali saw Mike in the background and nodded to her friend to let him come over.

"Thanks Tam, but I'd rather stay with someone who I won't interrupt their sex life." They all laughed a bit.

"You can stay with us then! No sex lives to interrupt, I mean there will always be at least one of us with you!" Jimmy looked over to Jey and they both started nodding.

"Fine fine, but can we go somewhere else so I can explain everything to you guys? Yes Mike can come too."

"Yea, I'll drive" Dwayne led everybody out of the precinct and to the cars. They drove to the arena and went to Dwayne's dressing room.

"Are we allowed in here? I mean it's Friday, not Monday?"

"Yea, the Usos are on smack down and this is the safest place to talk, besides, MY dressing room."

With that said Ali got started. She explained how she wasn't really an orphan, but that her father was high up in the mob, her mother was killed and she was put into witness protection, had to make drastic changes and for the past five years nothing bad happened, until last night. She explained why she had to change her name and her looks, everything. Even moving to Canada, though she had grown to love it. Also this explained why she didn't pursue wrestling at first and went into training. She told them why she couldn't tell them anything about it or why she changed her name or why they couldn't tell anybody else. She answered all of their questions.

"But why couldn't Joe know?"

"Really Jey? You don't know?"

"Like you do Jimmy. I don't even know and I'm the girls best friend" Mike grabbed Taminas hand. "Wait, why couldn't he know?"

"You guys, it's obvious she wanted to disappear in his life like he did in hers. Except that didn't really work cause they work together."

"You know Dwayney, sometimes it's scary how you know these things. But yea that's pretty much it. He left without anything and doesn't even try to talk to me so why should I try?"

"Maybe because he knows it's you without really knowing"

"Jey that is the smartest thing you've ever said."

"I have my moments"

"Anyways, yea I will be working with him in the WWE though. I am to be someone's personal trainer, have an onscreen relationship with someone in the shield, and it causes a feud. Yay fun times. I am also to be trained by you guys, and eventually get in the ring time during the feud."

"YES I KNEW IT UH UH UH FUCK YEA" Jey started jumping up and down, giving everybody a good laugh.

"Well I want to get home and sleep, Twins, if I am to stay with you boys, you're driving me home"

"Yea we can head out now."

The three of them left, leaving the others in Dwaynes' changing room. The car ride back to Ali's was silent. The police allowed her to take out her things, including clothes and necessities. The twins took her to her place, and helped her pack up. She drove back in her car with Jimmy and he told her where they were staying.

"From now on you will travel on our tour bus."

"Yea until my story line starts. But thanks Jimmy."

"Could you really not of told us sooner?"

"No, not even really supposed to tell you now, but the more you know the better right?"

"Yea I guess, how long did you know he was in the mob?"

"Since I was a little girl. That is mainly why I liked to party with you guys, I could just forget. But my mom was killed when I turned 18 and that was also when Joe left so, I just wanted to leave and I accepted the witness protections rule and guidelines."

Jimmy stayed silent as they pulled into the hotels parking, and he carried most of her bags up to the room. She grabbed the remainder of things and followed him up.

"You can take the bed, I'll pull out the hide-a-bed and Jey can have his bed."

"Thanks guys but I'll take the hide-a-bed thing. And where should I put my stuff?"

"Just wherever we obviously don't care. And you sure?"

"I'm very sure sweetheart. I just kinda want to go out and drink."

"Sounds good to us doll"


	6. Encounters

Ch.6

Ali woke up the next morning, not even to an alarm. She still couldn't get the picture of the dead girl's body lying next to her. Tip toeing out of bed and towards her bags, she dug through them until she found a sketch pad and her pencils. Looking for her phone she scrolled through all of the music, deciding she just wanted to listen to Disturbed. With music pumping into her ears she began to draw out the scene; the girl, her bed, the blood. So much blood. Looking over towards the twins, making sure she hadn't woken them, she made eye contact with Jey.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nah, you alright?"

"Yea, just fine. It's weird you know, like I didn't even know her. So…why?"

"Maybe you did know her but you just don't know it yet"

"Fuck this is just a bunch of bullshit."

"I know" With that Jey walked over to the other side of her bed and sat down beside her. Ali handed over a head phone and they both began to listen, even though this wasn't Jeys genre of music-he wasn't going to complain.

They sat there in silence, Jey watched Ali draw out the scene, watched each stroke of the pencil scratching against the paper. They both sat there in complete silence, Jey understood that sometimes all one needed was somebody there, but no words spoken, just the company.

"Shit dude what time is it?"

"Uh, seven? Sorry Jimmy, we didn't wake you did you?"

"Nah Al, unless you two were going at it like rabbits-wait no please don't. IMAGE WONT LEAVE MY HEAD"

"So… you are practically picturing us, as well as me and your brother. Way to go, I am flattered but no. Sorry boys"

They all laughed a bit. Jey suggested they get something to eat before Ali had to go resign from the Eskimos and meet with the Shield members.

Ali closed her sketch book and put everything away, heading into the bathroom to shower and change. Once done, she met the boys in the hall and they walked to the hotel restaurant. Jimmy texted the others to come meet them there at eight.

"You know Dwayne is not gonna be happy with this time."

"Well he can suck my dick, I want food!"

"Yea and we all know not to get between you and your food Al. By the way, the company pays for our food so don't even worry about it."

"What do you mean you all know? I'm not that bad am I? And wow luck kids."

"Not bad, cranky hahaha and it will be you too soon doll."

"Rocky! Sit by me; did you see snukums or Mike?"

"Sure thing, and they're... occupied, but they'll be here in give or take five minutes"

"Oh my, does that mean we can order? I am really hungry. Do you know if they have good omelettes or not?"

"Yea we can, and why don't you find out? Me and Jey will eat it if you don't like it, or at least trade you for our food."

"Sometimes I feel like you all treat me too well."

With that they all ordered their food, Tamina and Mike arrived shortly. Eating the food and spending time with the people helped to get Ali's mind off the previous morning, but there would be times where it would pop into her head and she couldn't let it go. She decided that before she went to meet with the shield boys, she would grab her sketch pad and sit in the park somewhere and finish it-maybe even just look at it.

Most of them had finished their food so Ali excused herself and told them she had to go meet the boys and would talk to them later. She hurriedly walked out of the restaurant and into the stairwell, and into the room. She grabbed the sketchbook, shoved it into her purse and got changed into a high waisted skirt and a loose shirt that she tucked in and adorned with a belt and heels. Checking herself in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

About ten minutes later she arrived to a small park and sat down. She dug the book out of her bag and flipped it to the right page. She stared at it blankly, trying to see if she could somehow recognize the girl. Ali didn't know how much time she spent just staring at the picture until an odd man sat down beside her.

"Hello Ali."

Ali jumped a little bit but reminded herself to keep calm. "I am sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

"Ay, I know 'oh ya are m'dear and I know I 'ave me the right person."

"What do you want with me?"

"Keep lookin' forwards and talk to me, that's all m'dear"

"Okay. Well then who are you and again what do you want?"

"That drawin' you did there. That be all, and oh not to mention this to the police-trust me I will know if ya do notify them"

Ali slightly hesitated then ripped out the drawing and handed it over to the strange man. Feeling a little brave, she looked dead into his eyes and almost jumped. She felt an eerie feel. Almost as he noticed it to, he smirked, stood up and walked away.

Ali wanted to chase after the man; so many questions rose up as to why he would want the picture, or why she had felt what she did. She continued to sit there until her phone started to go off and she fumbled to pick it up.

"He-hello?"

"Ali, its Dean, where are ya? Don't keep us waiting; Colby is starting to get restless."

"Sorry, and I'm at the park, umm, oh! It's right across that café place thing you took me to the other day."

"We are in there, I think I see you, we will be right there."

"Wait one more thing"

"What Ali"

""Well okay two things. One, why do you call yourself Dean, I mean that's your character's name, not yours, and second, are we-are we okay?"

"Fine call me Jon, I just wanted to get used to be called Dean, and ya, we are all good darlin'"

"Alright, see you guys whenever you get here."

Ali heard the click of the phone, and quickly put her sketch book back into her purse. She didn't want them to know she drew or what she drew. Even she admitted that some of it could be disturbing.

"Hey babe" With that Colby flung himself over the bench and plopped down beside Ali. She giggled a bit and went to stand up, but Joe's hand on her shoulder sat her down. She looked behind her and saw him sitting on the back of the bench, back facing her.

"Hello to you too Colbs, and what? I'm not allowed to get up?" Ali pouted, but couldn't keep it up and started to laugh at Colbys strange faces.

"Nah we thought we would sit here for a bit, see why you were here"

"Or we could go do something fun."

"What is there to do around here until we have to go to the arena?"

"Shit. Can we go now? I still have to resign and I totally forgot."

They all looked at Ali funny, Colby made some dumb blonde comments and Joe just stood.

"Yea I have to go too. Walk or drive?"

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Oooh I wanna drive, Jon lets drive and they can walk!"

Jon groaned but agreed with a nod from both Joe and Ali.

"Well walking it is then." The two pairs went their own ways, Joe and Ali walked mostly in a comfortable silence. But whenever his arm would bump hers or she wouldn't be paying attention and walk into him, created an awkward aura that Ali thought she only felt.

"Who was that man?"

"Excuse me?"

"The man that sat beside you, I was watching."

"Oh, uhm I don't really know"

"You gave him something though, you must have known him."

"I think I knew him, but I am still unsure and he wanted the drawing I was still working on so I gave it to him."

"You draw?"

"Oh, yea… sometimes. Depends if I have the inspiration for it."

"Do you mind if i.. see some of your art work sometimes, I mean I understand if you don't want me to cause I know that art can be really personal sometimes, cause I draw too, but if it makes you feel better I will show you a piece of my work if you show me one of yours."

"Joe you're rambling, but yea sure, why not. Do you want to go get a sketch book after we resign or what?"

"I have one on me at all times, it's just in my gym bag so we will have to wait until then, but yea we can exchange work before we meet up with the others."

Ali smiled in response as they continued to walk to the arena; another ten minutes and they would be there. She felt a little nervous, but couldn't help the excitement from taking over. Befriending the Samoa family and really getting good looks into the wrestling world intrigued her. Since then all she wanted was to be a part of the WWE. Ali snuck a quick look at Joe, he looked like his mind was in a distant place. She turned her gaze to the slight curl at the corner of his lips, the stubble that had grown there. She moved up his face, the curve in his nose, the long dark eyelashes and the still distant dark eyes. She even noticed the length of his hair that he pulled back into a loose bun and the-

Ali was cut out of her thoughts by Joe looking at her, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "Something interesting you?"

"Oh uhm, sorry, just never really looked at you up close before. But you know how could I when you're over a foot taller than I am…"Ali trailed off, feeling the heat reach her cheeks.

"Nah it's all good. Sometimes I think it's good to stop and look sometimes, or you forget the important things." Joe stopped and looked intently into her eyes, the blush strengthening with a new vigor.

"Yea…um I think we are here." Ali turned on her heel and walked through the stadium doors. She stormed through to her office, picked up a couple things and was surprised when she turned around- Joe was still there.

"Need to stop at the locker room?" She asked.

"Yea, you're coming in, the coach likes you and I am a little scarred of him, ya know?" He joked lightly and she nodded in response.

Joe opened the door for her to enter and she was happy she didn't see any naked men, only the select few in towels. He led her to his locker, grabbed his things then they ventured towards the coaches office. They had a bit of a disagreement but all in all at the end the coach wished them both luck and would hand in their letters of resignation to the boss/owner.

"Let's get out of here" Ali huffed as she opened the doors to the locker room and towards the exit.

"Whoa now, time to share drawings, let's go to the stands." Joe gave his signature smirk and started to walk off.

"Wait! Why the stands? Are we even allowed there now?" Ali ran to catch up to Joe, composing herself when she did.

"Yea, it'll be fine, have a little faith."

"Fine. But you know for the supposedly 'big quiet man' you sure can get on a role" Joe laughed at her air quotations, but didn't respond.

Ali felt awkward for killing the conversation but walked on in silence, she was determined to let him pick it up as she was the last one to say something.

Joe opened the doors to section A and they went all the way to the nosebleeds. He plopped down into a seat and patted the one next to him, signaling for her to sit there. She sat in the one on his other side, a sly smirk across her face. The low rumble that came from his throat and the genuine smile on his face made her defiant point feel moot. He rummaged through his sports bag and pulled out a very old looking, leather bound sketch book and handed it over to her.

"We can look through mine then yours after?" He raised an eyebrow at her and when she didn't respond, he started wiggling them up and down, earning a fit of giggles out of Ali.

"Yea yea okay, my sides hurt" Ali playfully frowned at Joe, but then reality hit and she focused on the book.

She felt the leather, and carefully opened the book to the first page. In it was a hand written note she could vaguely make out;

'Joe, my dear boy. Happy Birthday son. I know I am only a frail old man now, but your father still can't beat me in the ring. I am kind of the ring. Here is to many drawings and good times. Pursue what you want in life; don't let your old man tell you to do something you don't wanna do. I raised him well and in doing so, i raised a good family of many grandkids. Use this as an outlet; you have the drawing skills of your grandmother. We all love you Joe. Your favorite male figure- Gramps.'

"He's a crazy old man, but means well." Joe looked at the book, emotion swelling in his features.

"He seems like a good man." Ali knew he was, for she met him many times-he always showed up at Joe's house. It was like he practically lived there.

Ali went to the first drawing. It was the design of his shoulder tattoo. Looking up at him and smirking, he shrugged his shoulders and they moved on. The next few drawings were designs for Dwaynes, and the twins' tattoos, even one for Tamina that Ali wasn't too sure if she had or not.

When she went to flip to the next page, she noticed Joe hesitate a little bit. "I can skip the next one if you like?"

"No, it's fine, this way you have to show me all of yours" Joe smiled at Ali, not his lopsided, sexy smile- no his real smile and she could feel her heart beat quicken.

She turned the page and froze. She knew that pudgy face, but most of all she was drawn towards the eyes. There seemed to be sadness. "You were sad when you drew this? You are one hell of an artist to be able to put so much emotion into this girls eyes." Joe kept quiet so Ali kept looking at the drawing. The girl was sitting on a messy bed, wearing an oversized hoodie, hair all piled on the top of her head. In the background, a mirror, that showed Joe, sitting across from her, but on his phone.

Ali felt so many emotions, he drew this, and it was the two of them together so many years ago. It was almost like a picture. She remembered this day, it was before they started sleeping together, and things were kind of awkward. It was the day after her mom had died. She had so many emotions and poured them all out to Joe. He sat there, listening to her, but just like in the picture, he kept checking his phone. He was supposed to go out that night and he did eventually leave her. Ali could feel the emotions running back to her, the pain of losing her mom, and telling her friend's cousin everything-excluding the mob business, but she did say that her mom had died and she wasn't really an orphan.

She traced the face of the girl in the picture, careful not to smudge anything. "You are really good-but I think that's enough. I'll give you my sketch book. I have to go-but I'll see you at the bar later." Ali couldn't peel her eyes away from the drawing, all of the emotions welling up. She stood up to leave, handing the book back to Joe, still open on the drawing.

"Ali I know."

Ali froze in her spot. She didn't turn around, wouldn't look at him.

"I've been suspicious but your reaction really solidified it. The fuck were you thinking not telling me? We have been working together for the past two years and you can't even be bothered to tell me it's you?!" Joe fumed.

Ali felt weak; she slowly turned around, looking at him through watering eyes and in a barely audible voice she said "If you could vanish from my life, why couldn't I vanish from yours?"

Joe kept her gaze, but said nothing. So Ali turned back around and left. As soon as she was out of the building she ran the rest of the way back to the hotel she was now staying in with the twins. Not wanting to go back quite yet but thought it better to get back instead of wondering around aimlessly. Fuck him, thinking he had the right to know she was there but she didn't get the courtesy to know that he would just up and leave her? Not even shoot her a call or text in the past couple years?

She got into the hotel room, and hearing the shower on she knew somebody was home but no sign of the other twin. She sat on her bed; she wasn't upset, but more aggravated. She knew this time would come at some point or another, but hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

Deciding she didn't want to wait to go drink, she called Dwayne. It took a few rings before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dwayne… it's five o'clock somewhere right?"

Hearing a laugh in response slightly lightened her mood, "Yea doll, where you want to go?"

"Hotel bar works for me, unless you have a problem with that?"

"Nah no problem, I will see you down there in approximately five minutes?"

"Works for me bro" With that she hung up and headed out the door, making sure she had her bag and left.


	7. Dream on

Ch.7

Ali was sitting at the bar, a cosmo in hand. She didn't really drink it, the beverage was really there as something to hold or swirl around. The bartender brought her a shot of something, bringing the drink to her lips, she tilted her head back and let the liquid warm her throat. Looking at the red drink she still held, almost starring it down, she brought that to her mouth and downed it. Raising her hand to signal the bar keep to bring her more-she wanted to forget this shit and be drunk for when she had to meet up with the guys.

The buzzing phone on the bar table went unnoticed, but after it stopped Dwayne sat in the stool beside Ali. He ordered some type of beer and another cosmo for her-everyone knew it was her favorite. They both sat there in somewhat comfort, drinking their drinks. Ali was happy just to have someone to sit with, so she didn't just stir in her thoughts and mope around.

"So how is everything?" Dwayne knew it was a risky question, but if something was important, it usually had some risk to it right?

"Fucked up. I mean this guy asks for my drawing, an eerie familiar guy. Then Joe tells me he knows it's me. Even had the fucking balls to ask why I didn't tell him! I mean if he knew then why didn't he say anything? It just hurts you know." Taking a breath and looking into Dwaynes eyes she continued, "Now I have to somehow be in a story line in it and who knows how that's gonna work. Plus! I have to meet them for drinks here in like, an hour. SO no letting me get too wasted but you know drunk enough not to have much of a care." Finishing her little rant she looked away from the burly man next to her and into the drink in front of her.

"Story lines are easier than you think. Besides you have the rest of us here. My suggestion is to try to be friends with him. And you don't have to meet them you know. Last thing, you may know the creepy guy from work or something like that and liked your art work." Dwayne took a long sip from his beer, waiting for an answer.

"True, and true. I'm going to go, cause I like Colby and Jon-you know?" Ali and Dwayne both took a swig of their drink.

The rest of the time they sent together was less tense. Having small talk and playing small drinking games; like tic-tac-drink. She told the bartender that she was meeting more people after Dwayne left and paid off her tab-the bartender opened up another tab for her and gave her a glass of water.

Dwayne left shortly after, leaving Ali to sober up as much as she could before the others arrived. She felt slightly nervous and excited. She didn't understand the excitement but it was still there.

"Hey Cole?" Ali flagged down the bartender, she made a point of remembering his name, for she thought he was nice and he deserved it.

"What can I help you with?" He smiled at her, taking out a white cloth and started to wipe down the bar-earning a good laugh and dramatic effect.

"I'm meeting some guys here, and was wondering if we could take a booth over there? If so I'll go sit over there now."

"Yea go straight ahead, I'll let Casey know."

"Oh they will come to the bar first, one has blonde and black hair, one has short blonde hair and the other has dark brown. They're all really buff and tall." Noticing how creepy the last part sounded, she felt the heat rise up her neck.

"Colby, Jon and Joe?" Cole smiled at Ali's shocked expression and laughed. "Yea I'll let them know." With that Ali took off to the both and sat down. She looked over at Cole talking to another guy and he came over to her.

"I'm Casey; I'll come over and get your order when the guys arrive, unless you want to get a head start?"

"Uhm yea sure, I'll get a rum and coke please, preferably spiced rum." Casey nodded and walked off. Ali couldn't help but stare at him; he had his arms fully tattooed and multiple ear piercings, even the select few facial. She found it attractive but the style didn't quite suit him, stealing one last look at him she even noticed that his hair was dyed black, which meant his eyebrows were too. She laughed a bit to herself, stopping when a drink was placed in front of her. A dyed eyebrow cocked at her, before turning and walking away.

It wasn't too long before Colby plopped down right next to her, Jon and Joe sitting across from them. For as oblivious and silly she thought Colby, she gave him props when he noticed the tension between her and Joe.

"Dudes we need drinks, it's like the air is so thick I can't breathe!" Not subtle at all, Ali thought but maybe it would go unnoticed by the others.

Colby flagged down Casey and waited for him to come over. "Dude, nice tats, can we get a round of shots here and uhhh whatever she got for herself, and I want a rum and coke!" Colby's energy made Ali laugh a bit under her breath.

"Actually Casey can I get a rum and coke too? Cole knows to spice it up." Ali got an odd look from the others but she ignored it.

"Ya know, just bring four rum and cokes, and the shots dude." Jon gave a cocky smile and Casey walked off.

"You guys think he doesn't suit that style right? I can't be the only one!" Colby looked at all of us, his gaze finally landing on Ali.

"I agree Colbs; you notice he dyes his eyebrows right? But honestly, no gossiping about our nice waiter." Ali stuck her tongue out at Colby and job. Colby even tried to grab it.

"Gross no! I don't know who you've touched with that hand!" Ali playfully batted Colbys hand away from her. She also received chuckles from the men across the table.

"Only on my own junk, I am sure you don't care about that, seeing as you've been with men before right?" Colby teased.

"Of course I have! Multiple men in fact, but yours-not to sure I want that sweet cheeks." Ali didn't dare stick her tongue out this time.

"You'll want it one day, mark my words. One down two to go!" Ali flinched a bit, because it was really two down, but she was surely not going to bring that up.

"I don't think so bro." Ali noted the weird look Joe was giving Colby, and she sensed something was going to go down.

"What do you mean one down?" Joe gave a lop sided smile and looked only at Colby, and Ali looked at Joe, seeing him sending a glare Colbys way, but he didn't care.

"Dude, Joe and Ali fucked a night or so before the meeting dinner thing we had. Then she trampled over his heart and they had a tuff, dunno if they made up or not."

Joes face showed no emotion but amusement and Ali just sipped her drink awkwardly.

It seemed like Casey took his dear sweet time to bring their drinks, so Ali went up to the bar and Cole gave her a funny look. "Can I-I help you?" His face looked a little strained.

"Yea, um we never got our drinks? You okay?"

"Shit, yea I'll get on that, I gave them to Casey though, and just fine, stubbed my toe that's all."

Ali sat at the bar and waited, when Cole presented the drinks on a tray she grabbed it and went back to the table. The conversation the boys had was light and hearty, no tension or nothing. She felt bad because she knew she was the one to cause it.

Placing the drinks on the table, she went back to the bar and plopped the tray back on the bar. Looking back at the table, she met Joe's eyes. Giving a small smile she walked back, before sitting she downed her rum and coke.

"Shit girl, don't get too drunk on us." Jon looked at her with a tight smile.

"Shots anyone?" Colby picked up his glass and handed Ali hers as she sat down.

They all looked at one another and came to a mutual understanding that it was a race. Ali had practice and knew Joe was fast with shots, but didn't know about the other two. They said go in unison and slammed their drinks on the table.

Ali and Joe tied for first, Colby's smile brightened as he realized he wasn't last and Joe got up to buy the next round.

It went on and on for quite some time and Ali decided that from now on they would drink water as to not get too shittered. With some debate the boys agreed and they sat there for a good half hour talking.

"I need to go pay my damn tab. Then I am off to bed! Night boys" Ali stood and they muttered then followed.

Paying off their bills they walked outside, Colby and Jon flagged down a cab together and went their separate ways.

"Need a cab?" Joe looked at Ali.

"No actually I am at this hotel, I can wait here till you get a cab though?" Ali answered, pushing down the awkward feeling for she believed if you thought it was awkward then you made it so.

"I am at this hotel too; Dwayne and I are rooming together actually." They both walked towards the hotel doors.

"Oh god that cannot be fun, I mean doesn't he bring girls over?" Ali laughed, remembering when she interrupted.

"Sometimes, I usually leave, go to the park or one of the boys' houses, what room you in?"

"Uh three something, I'm with the twins." She looked up at Joe; she missed talking to him but didn't know how.

"Those two are great, glad they took you in." Joe opened the doors, waiting for her to go through without looking at her.

"The boys are out with Tamina and Mike until late…I'm not suggesting anything raunchy, I just-um would like to talk?" Ali stopped at the elevator and looked up at Joe. "Joe look at me…"

"There will be a time to talk, but not when we have both been drinking." It made sense to Ali but she still wanted to talk. Instead of speaking or requesting he look at her again, she stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed she watched Joe walk down the hall to his room.

The elevator ride was longer than need be. She had mostly sobered up and by the time she got into the room, all she wanted was to be in bed. Slipping into pajamas she pulled back the covers and let go into a dream;

She stood on a cliff, her red dress flowing behind her in a soft breeze. Strong hands grabbed her waist, they felt soft and warm through the thin fabric. A scruffy chin rested against her shoulder, and no matter how much she wanted to turn and look at the man-she couldn't. She felt hair that wasn't her own tickle her face and the next thing she knew, she was being pick up-slowly her captor walked towards the cliff side. She clawed and kicked but to no avail. No matter how much skin she ripped from those binding arm or how many times she kicked, he didn't falter. She looked down and almost screams, but it caught in her throat. Then she felt nothing but air, fluttering her eyes open she looked up in terror, her captor threw her off the cliff. Even looking up at him now, she just saw a big blur of flesh and fabric. Ali felt as though she was falling forever, never hitting the ground. Until she landed on something soft, not daring to open eyes she hadn't realized she shut. She felt those strong hands again, but this time she also felt arms snake around her, cradling her shaking body. She dared then to open her eyes, deer brown eyes looked back into her grey tinted blue eyes. She tasted salty tears on her dry lips. She wanted to hide, but from what? When she looked around, she saw that Joe was sitting on the ground, cradling her in his lap. She felt her heart flutter as his head dipped down to hers.

Just before his lips touched hers, she woke up to cold water.

"What in the actual fuck?!" Ali screamed, looking straight into The Usos eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise!" Jey flew his hands up in defense; in that moment Ali realized he threw the water.

"Fine but I am so not sleeping on a wet bed. What time is it?" Ali groaned looking for her phone.

"Well past going back to sleep girl" Tamina walked out of the bathroom and threw Ali a face cloth and her bags. "Time to hit the road, dump your shit on the bus but you gotta ride to the next arena with 'The Shield', hey don't give me that look, Vince's orders not mine." Ali glowered at her friends and got up; she didn't think she'd have a bad hangover.

"Uhm, Al? What did you dream of?" Jimmy asked, receiving odd looks from the others.

Ali thought but couldn't quite remember. "Falling." With that said she walked off to the bathroom to get somewhat ready. "You guys clean the room up. I am in desperate need of a shower."

"Why? The boys gave you one didn't they?" Dwayne walked into the room with Joe and Mike.

"Brave souls" Joe muttered and the rest nodded in agreement. Ali went off to have her shower.

While Ali got ready, the Samoa kids talked about being on the road, and the do's and don'ts of WWE. Joe typed away on his phone to Colby and Jon, letting them know that he was getting Ali and other things. Tamina sat with Mike on the now put away hide-a-bed, the twins wrestled around and Dwayne sat there smiling and the boys.

Ali wasn't much longer getting ready, and when she was out there was only Jey and Joe left.

"Where did they all go?" Ali asked as she grabbed as many bags as she could, Jey and Joe got the remaining few.

"Down to the bus and check out of the rooms." Jey responded. "Damn girl you got a lot of shit…"

"Everything I wanted to keep Twin two." Joe gave Ali a slight smile and they walked on in silence.

Once they reached the bus, they put most of Ali's bags into the baggage compartment. She kept her purse and a bag of things in case something happened, including her gym/work bag.

"Ready to go? Colby has shotgun and Jon is driving." Joe sheepishly smiled, letting Ali realize they'd be in the back together.

"Yea, how big is the back seat then? Cause I love leg room." Ali laughed a bit and shifted her bags to the other shoulder.

"Pretty good, and you don't need leg room considering, you know how short you are" Joe laughed and stuck his hand out to Ali. "Give me the bags" it was more a demand then anything so Ali handed them over and rolled out her shoulder.

"Thanks, and excuse you! But yea true enough, I put my feet up on the seat anyways" They both laughed and arrived at the car.

"I called shotgun bitches." Colby hopped into the passenger seat and dug out his headphones from his pocket.

"I'm driving, what took ya guys so long anyways?" Jon opened the trunk and shoved Ali's bags into a free space.

"Princess had to shower off a hangover" Ali punched Joes shoulder and when he wasn't looking she shook her hand, biting her lip and mouthing ow. It didn't go unnoticed by Jon and he laughed at her expense. When Joe turned around, Ali stopped and smiled an innocent smile.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Dean hollered as he shut the trunk and got into the massive SUV's driver seat.

Ali walked to the backseat on the driver's side, she knew Joe liked sitting passenger side and she was just fine with that as she liked sitting behind the driver. She buckled up her seatbelt, placing the shoulder strap behind her and leaned against the door. She laughed at Colbys glare when she didn't wear her seatbelt or sit properly. She propped her feet on the middle seat and pulled out her book.

"Oh no you are entertaining me, Colbs took my headphones and Jon doesn't do shit when he drives." Joe took her book and shoved it into the seat pocket of Colbys chair.

"I don't do nothin'! Bullshit dude, I drive, that's not nothin'!" Ali and Joe laughed.

"Fine, what you got planned then sweet cheeks?" Ali cocked an eyebrow at Joe.

"My sweet cheeks plan that we do normal care ride things!" Joe got really excited then looked out the window. "Double eights!" He shouted then tapped Ali's leg and punched Colby.

"Ow what the fuck!" Colby ripped an ear bud out of his ear and turned to Joe and Ali, glaring.

Ali leaned over and whispered "Double eights bitch" And punched Colby in the arm.

Joe laughed and said "Licence plate game."

Colby nodded and the three of them kept their eyes peeled on the road. The game kept them busy for a good 45 minutes, and Ali swore that, albeit they hit lightly, the repetitive smacks would leave a mark.

"Triple A's!" Ali screamed and hit both Joe and Colby twice, shaking her wrist out after. "I'm so not used to punching people anymore…"

"Weak! But it's okay Ar, we'll straighten you up!" Colby laughed. Ali chewed on her lip; these guys called her a different name. She knew she would have to tell them sometime and obviously the McMahons- but more importantly Jon and Colby. She really did like the boys and didn't want to hold up some stupid charade, she felt like they could be trusted.

"Actually um… my name isn't Aria." Ali looked from Jon who tightened his grip on the steering wheel, to Colby who looked at her with quite a puzzled expression. Last she looked at Joe, who looked at the men in the front seat.

"Wait. What are ya talking about?" Jon didn't take his eyes off the road but she could still feel the glare.

"It's like how you told me your name was Dean, but legally I am Aria- it's a long story I will share at a later date. Otherwise I would like you to call me Ali, but only outside the WWE. Vince said my character name would be Aria."

"I see." Was all Jon said, his knuckles gaining colour as he lightened up on the steering wheel.

"So? Who cares, it's just a name." Colby smiled at her then started to repeat the name over and over. "Ok got it! Ali. I like it, suits you."

Ali smiled; she looked over at Joe, who just warmly smiled at her. She felt slightly odd- I mean Colby was right, it's just a name.

The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk. It took them another half hour to get to the hotel and Ali felt relieved to get out and stretch her legs. The others wasted no time and grabbed their bags, Jon even handed Ali hers. Once they got into the hotel, they all checked in and Ali texted Tamina to let her know they were rooming together. Ali smiled slightly, this won't be too bad after all.


	8. Change up

Ch.8

Ali had talked to Vince so that everything would be under the name Ali, and the police she had to deal with said it would be safe to change her name back legally. Thusly she did and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted.

Ali walked into the empty arena, looking around she saw nobody. Setting her stuff down, she started towards the ring. She had watched her friends in the ring recently, and in the past month she started to really love the WWE more than she did before.

Pulling out her phone, she sent a text to Dwayne.

_*Dwayney poo, im at the ring~ bring Tam and the Twins it's training time:D*_

Ali waited for a reply, sitting on the rope she looked up into the empty seats. She imagined standing in this very ring, people filling the arena-chanting her name. She smiled brightly and started to bounce around.

"Ahem." Ali whipped around towards the sound, immediately feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Shit, I'm sorry I'll leave." Ali looked at the man standing outside the ring, starting to walk towards the ropes.

"No, stay mi amigo. I just want to help. None of your friends are high flyers, except Snuka- but that isn't quite your style; you seem more like the flipping type of girl and that is my specialty." The masked man slipped through the ropes and into the ring.

"Excuse me?" Ali looked up at the man, even though he was barely taller than her.

"You are short, like me and Rey. The style we use, it's perfect for people of our height. Besides it looks like it'd suit you."

"For once being called short as a compliment, refreshing" They both laughed and Ali continued. "I thought you didn't speak English?"

"That is my character, not me. I am Luis Ignascio Urive Alvirde or just plain old Luis. You want my help or not?" Luis took off his blue and gold mask, revealing short brown hair and his brown eyes.

"Alright sure. Under the condition that any injury is your responsibility." Ali laughed and stuck out her hand, "I'm Ali." Luis took her hand and shook it.

"I only get a first name? Well then I accept your condition, let's train." Luis put the mask back on and showed her proper ways of hitting the ropes, how to gain more speed or momentum with them. He eventually called Rey, better known as Oscar, to get him to come help out.

"Si. Si, No, pronto. Oscar, por favor. Adios." Ali laughed a bit at the Spanish conversation and they waited for Oscar to arrive.

"Luis you could've told me it was for Ali! How are you mi amigo? I should've known you'd be one of us." Oscar completely ignored Luis and focused on Ali.

"I'm good, how's the knee? I want to check on it before the show tonight. I am good, excited for sure and one of us?"

"A flipping twisting flyer! We can do that after this, the knee feels fine but that's probably cause I wear the brace."

Luis looked at the two funny and they started the training. Demonstrating different moves and techniques, or how to utilize the ropes. Up in the sky box, Vince was watching, planning. He started to think up a storyline after storyline that could sell big as long as the people agreed.

After a good hour, they finished up and headed towards the trainer's room. Luis stayed as Ali checked out Oscar's knee.

"Who is up for some drinks before the show, just a few?" Luis looked between Ali and Oscar.

"I have to go meet with my boys later, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined?" Ali looked at Oscar; she knew he had problems with Jon.

"I can't, meeting up with Cena, Orton and Rock." Oscar then looked at Luis, "You can go if you want."

"Well fuck I am not intruding on that, Sorry Al. Let me give you my number and Oscars so we can another time." Luis grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the counter and wrote down the numbers, then handed it to Ali.

"Sounds good, why don't you guys like them anyways?" Ali inquired.

"It's not all of them, just Jon. Something is really iffy about him." Oscar looked her straight in the eyes, then back to Luis.

"Just be careful mi amigo." Luis grabbed his jacket and waited for Oscar.

"Will do, see you guys later." The two men walked out and Ali closed the door behind them.

Sitting in her chair she pulled out her phone, Dwayne had replied.

_*Dawyney Poo; Sorry phone was off, will deffs train you next time."_

Ali thought to herself, yea Dwayne was a great wrestler but, not her style. When she thought hard about it she came to her conclusion and replied.

_*Iunno, I mean, you training me is great but I think I need to focus on a style. If that makes sense? Idk I see you as a force, a power house. Me? I think im more of a flyer.*_

Ali got an immediate reply; _*Dwayney poo; I understand that, can see it too. Talk to Oscar or Tamina*_

_ *Uh actually Luis and Oscar helped me today… Im sorry you didn't reply!*_

_ *Dwayney poo; That's really good Al. Good luck tonight.*_

_ *What the fuck is tonight?!*_

_ *Dwayney poo; Vince wants to see you, I gotta go. Text me after.*_

Ali stared at her phone for at least five minutes. Why would Vince want to talk to her, surely not to start competing?

Ali continued to sit in her chair, a stage hand poked her head into the open door way.

"Let me guess, Mr. McMahon would like to see me?" The stage hand just nodded her head in response.

On the way to his office, Ali found her nerves to grow and grow. She knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in' she opened the door.

Oscar, Luis and The Shield members sat in the office along with Vince, Paul and Stephanie.

"Ali good to see you, now that we are all here we can start." Vince's rough voice spoke with power and no arguments allowed.

"Can I ask why we are all here?" Ali sat in the only empty chair that was on the end by Luis.

"Yes, well I saw you training with Oscar and Luis, very impressive. Now when we first met, I said that you'd be in a storyline where you'd be somebody's personal trainer-well now I want you to valet for Oscar and Luis. Then The Shield think you as an injustice during a match they have with the Prime Time Players, thus they-" Vince was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, let me explain further. Ali, we want you to have an onscreen relationship with Luis, during the time you will stand ringside with them-but never touch the competitors. The Shield will think of you as an injustice even being there, calling judgement prematurely and declare a match with Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio, if they lose then they can't have you as a valet, and if they win they get to keep you."

"So you are objectifying me?" Ali questioned the three.

"No, the opposite, during the feud between the teams it will create a feud between you and another diva, unsure of whom yet but it will create a good storyline for you. Honestly all the girls have to start off being a valet if they didn't start as wrestling but it's really not that bad." Stephanie smiled at Ali.

"So what 'bout the whole 'gonna date a member of the shield business'?" Colby spoke up.

"She will, after Luis. We have this planned out, even different paths it could go. We will give you all scripts each night; we want your reactions to be real. For this to all happen we need all of your cooperation. Of course Ali will need to sign a contract."

Ali looked around the room, everybody watched her. "Yea okay, give me the damn thing so I can sign it and leave."

Paul chuckled then handed it over. Quickly reading it, she signed all the necessary places. "Who wants to be the witness?" Ali dropped the contract on the desk and left.

Ali walked back through the hallways of the arena, aimlessly wondering. Turning at random corners she let her mind wander. Hearing her stomach complain of emptiness, she decided to look for catering and pick up some food.

On the way there she saw Tamina with Kelly. Ali knew that Tamina didn't like Barbie girls like her, she felt they gave young girls the wrong idea of what to look like. The two were right in one another's faces. Ali went to step in when Mike walked up to the pair. Stopping to see how it would play out, Ali watched as Mike got a hard slap across the face from Snuka.

"Fucking shit..." Ali muttered as she walked up to her friend.

"Tam…?" Ali approached her seething friend carefully.

"You know, I knew he couldn't be tied down for he's a 'grand mizard of lust' or 'demon of desire' and even 'personification of perfection'. Fuck Al, how did I think it'd be different with me? And I mean with little Miss Barbie! Of all the fucking people." Tamina slid down the wall, holding her head in her hands.

"Do you love him?" Ali asked. She knew it could be risky but asked anyways.

"I hate to say it but yea…I really did." Tamina looked up at her friend.

"Does he know that?"

"Why do you ask that?" Tamina furrowed her brows, and Ali just looked at her friend, eyebrow cocked. "Ok ok fine, no he doesn't, at least I didn't say it." She admitted.

"Talk to him, before the boys hear about this. Sometimes we slip up. You told me he wasn't the cheating type-thought if one thought about it then they shouldn't be with the person. Besides didn't Maryse cheat on him?" Ali urged on her friend, smiling.

"It was just a storyline, but yea I think she did. I really hope the guys don't find out..." Tamina trailed off.

"Well then let us go and find your man before they do." Ali helped her up and they walked down the hallway, ignoring her stomachs grumbling.

They went to John Morrison's locker room, but didn't find Mike there. They next checked catering, where all they got was food for Ali. Next up was the locker room and Tamina refused to knock on the door, so Ali did.

The door opened to a very burly man, whose smile shone many dimples. "What can I help you ladies with?"

"Actually, would you mind if I came in as long as everyone is decent and okay with it?" Ali inquired, turning back to realize Tamina hid out of sight.

"Let me as- Yo boys! Pretty lady here wants to come in, everybody decent?" In response a bunch of males yelled yes and why not's, even a few dirty comments. "Stick with me and you'll be fine" The dimples appeared once more.

"I think I can handle myself quite fine, thanks though John." Ali walked into the locker room. She looked around, saw many shocked faces.

"Ali what the hell you doin' in here!" Jey and Jimmy walked up to her, all smiles.

"Have you seen Mike?" Ali looked at the twins, ignoring Johns questioning stare.

"Yea he's in the shower should be out soon." Jimmy responded.

"No need to wait!" Ali gave the twins a knowing look at they didn't argue. Some other guys in the locker room, including Cena, stared at her in disbelief.

She walked towards the showers, and yelled "Mike! Finish up, we are gonna have a good old talk." Some of the guys that overheard made some sounds that Ali chose to ignore.

"Gimme a sec!" Mike yelled back. Not five minutes later, Mike walked out of the shower area and saw Ali. "What can I help you with?"

"This conversation isn't meant for these ears." Subtly Ali motioned her eyes towards the twins and Mike nodded, following her out of the locker room.

"Now, you two go have a long talk and don't stop until you figure everything out." Ali shoved Mike towards her friend and promptly left.

Ali still had her food and desperately wanted to eat it. She headed to the trainer's room so she could rest before the show and eat. Not even half way through her sandwich, there was a knock on her door.

"What?!" Ali yelled at her door. Promptly Stephanie opened the door, a slight chuckle as she sat into one of the chairs.

"I was wondering if you would mind to start doing promos tonight, with Luis."

"It's not like I can really say no" Ali laughed, "What do I need to do?"

"Well, we are going to have him get an injury, don't worry it's a fake one, that brings you to train him back into health. There will be cameras to catch moments when you two are together, and over time, there will be an onscreen kiss. After that you will start to valet for him and Oscar, thus your story line begins."

"Easy enough, I think?" Stephanie gave Ali a reassuring smile.

They spent the next twenty minutes going over what she was to do tonight and while filming. Tonight was a live show, so she had one shot. Stephanie felt as though Ali would be just fine and pull through, she had high hopes for the girl.

After Stephanie left, Ali had to go to some hair and make-up place to get ready for the filming. When the stylist was done, she turned Ali towards the mirror.

"Holy crackers I look so different but not. Good job." Ali admired how her tri-toned hair was curled to perfectly show off each colour, and how her grey /blue eyes looked brighter and bigger.

"Thanks dear, come back if you need a touch up." With that Ali left to go get ready to film her segment with Luis.


End file.
